


The Wilsons.

by Azemex



Series: The Wilson’s Family. [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Every Wilson is related, Janet is a Wilson, M/M, Not Romance, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Slade Wilson & Wade Wilson are brothers, Slade and Wade Wilson are Janet Drake’s brothers, at least the mentioned ones, i’m not good at it srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: The man takes out a gun, he points it at Wade and before any of them can do anything he starts firing.“Why won’t you die?” Every word is punctuated by a shot to Deadpool’s body.Wade smiles. “I ask myself that everyday”The white haired man sighs.(The Wilsons are surprisingly a very long family, people don’t know that, until they do, due to… weird meetings.Slade hates Wade, he is scared of Janet, Wade doesn’t mind Slade, he is scared of Janet, Janet thinks her brothers are both funny and weird, like a puppy who is deaf and blind, but still tries)
Relationships: Logan & Wade Wilson, Slade Wilson & Janet Drake, Slade Wilson & Janet Drake & Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson & Slade Wilson
Series: The Wilson’s Family. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785361
Comments: 22
Kudos: 192





	1. Deathstroke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s spider sense goes haywire, he doesn’t know if he wants to run and leave them to their luck, mainly Deadpool because this is obviously his fault, or if he is going to stay still and pretend to be dead like a possum, he could do it, he could make it believable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! I really like the idea of Janet and Slade being siblings, and the idea of Slade and Wade of being siblings so I thought, what if they are all siblings together ?!?!! Am I right?

It happens when they are in the middle of patrol, as usual Daredevil is in front of them, leading them to wherever they are going, Peter doesn’t ask anymore because one time Matt bit him and he doesn’t want that to happen again.

Wade is behind them, babbling about whatever he did since they last saw each other, which was yesterday.

Matt stills and Peter is about to ask him what he heard but he gets his answer from someone else.

“WADE” someone screams and Peter’s spider sense goes haywire, he doesn’t know if he wants to run and leave them to their luck, mainly Deadpool because this is obviously his fault, or if he is going to stay still and pretend to be dead like a possum, he could do it, he could make it believable.

“DEATHSTROKE! OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Wade screams at the man that is suddenly on the roof with them, Peter had heard his steps but he hadn’t seen him.

The man takes out a gun, he points it at Wade and before any of them can do anything he starts firing.

“Why won’t you die?” Every word is punctuated by a shot to Deadpool’s body.

Wade smiles. “I ask myself that everyday” 

The white haired man sighs.

“I told you that if you went to my safe houses not to leave the windows open, and tell me what you did? You fucking left the windows open Wade!” the man snarls, “Rose is mad at me and doesn’t care that it was you, she told me to apologize to you, my _daughter_ told me to apologize to you asshole!”

“It’s not my fault! It was very dusty, I had to obviously open the windows” Deadpool says in a tone of _Duh_. “How is she anyways? I heard she is following my steps!”

The one eyed man growls. “ _My_ steps”

“Same thing, whatever”

The man who apparently is also a mercenary looks like he regrets making every decision that led him to this moment.

“I’m leaving, I don’t want to see your face ever again” he sighs, “Janet says that you are not allowed to wear your suit to Thanksgiving”

“What? Why not?”

“ _Why not_? I’m not fucking eating next to your blood again Wade” the man rolls his eyes and finally notices them.

Especially Spiderman.

“Hi” his voice breaks and he very much wants a hole to swallow him.

The scary/mercenary/one eyed man stares at Peter more and then looks at Deadpool.

“Why are you hanging out with a kid?” something in his voice sounds smug. Deadpool notices it.

“Why?” he drawls the world.

“You told Janet that you couldn’t hang out with Tim because you were busy, and told the same thing to Rose, how do you think they will react when they find out that you are hanging with another kid?” the man smirks.

Wade laughs weakly. “What a fun joke Slade, you got me there, I’ll wear a new shirt”

_Slade_ interrupts him. “Janet is sending you an outfit”

“I’ll wear it everyday, pinky promise!”

“There were fucking raccoons in my apartment Wade”

“Yeah, raccoons, that sounds…shitty” Wade says.

“It _was_ shitty” Slade continues. “I’ll see you in Thanksgiving, don’t show your face near me until then”

“Yessir!” 

Slade makes a face and then leaves.

“What the fuck?” Daredevil says a minute later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I already have the ideas for the next chapters so 👀, I only need to write them now,,, sorry lol


	2. The Devil wears Prada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grunts. _Wade what shit did you drag me into this time?_
> 
> (Weasel suffers. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but he is sure it’s Wade’s fault.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thanks to myo because sometimes I forget how to write some words and she is there like a betA, i love her

Weasel is used to people walking in or out the bar, he’s used to a lot of noise and the sudden silence that sometimes comes when someone new enters the place.

That’s why he’s not surprised when he hears the clicking of heels, sure, most mercenaries wear boots or tennis. He’s not surprised with the silence either, probably someone new.

He _is_ surprised when he finally looks up from the drink he was making for Cable, because, _yeah_ , sometimes some of the suits come looking for people to do their job since they don’t want to get their hands dirty, but they are usually men in their mid-forties with a serious balding problem who look like they are really close to die and haven’t got laid in year.

They don’t usually look like the Devil who wears Prada—this is all Wade’s fault, Weasel would have never made that reference if it wasn’t for their monthly movie marathon, he can make references for Barbie’s movies now, he thinks that was Wade’s goal—, the woman in front of him doesn’t fit at all Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children clientele. Hell, she looks like she belongs on a reality tv show.

Everyone is quiet while this woman and Weasel stare at each other, he doesn’t move, his instinct telling him that if he so much breathes this woman will strike at his throat, so he stays still while she stares.

She smiles. “Jack Hammer, right?” 

“Weasel” he corrects her automatically and tries to relax, _hell_ , he never felt like this even with Wade and that son of a bitch is something else, he can feel Nathan’s and Neena’s eyes on him, he has every single person in this bar on his side, he is safe, _well, as safe as he can be._

She licks her lips. “Weasel” she repeats, tasting the name, _good name, cunning, deceitful, I wonder if he’s like that, he must be if Wade’s kept him by his side,_ she stops her thoughts and sits down, “I want a drink, please”

As if the last seconds didn’t happen the noise comes back, people go back to their business, or at least pretend to while still keeping an eye on the new one.

While he makes the drink he observes the woman take out a card and leaves it on the countertop.

He hands her a drink of whatever he found. “Here it is” she doesn’t ask what it is, or what it has, as if she already knows how he works.

He squints his eyes and finally looks at her, something in her is familiar. “Do I know—?”

She interrupts him. “Take the card, Weasel” then proceeds to sip at her drink.

He takes the card, never leaving his eyes out of her face, he’s sure now, he has seen her before, or at least someone who looks like her, but who?

He only takes his eyes out of her to read the card.

**_Drake Industries._ **

He raises an eyebrow, looks at the woman—he should ask for a name, even if it’s a fake, everyone has a fake name, he even has a fucking fake name—, looks back to the card and finally again to the woman.

“What is this? Do you want someone to destroy the company? Physically? You want bombs? Or do you want to kill the CEO? The main shareholder? Also, what the fuck is your name lady?”

She smirks. “I’m Janet Drake, I’m the CEO of Drake Industries, I came here to see if we could work together”

He racks his brain trying to remember for any information on Janet Drake, it must be her real name, or at least her official one since she has a company with the last name, he has heard of Drake Industries, a company rising in Gotham City, nothing important, not his type of business.

After he doesn’t manage to remember anything important he finally asks. “What kind of work?”

“My company specializes in finding freelancers, mercenaries, hackers, vigilantes, recon workers and so on for my clients” she stops to glance at the room full of mercenaries, “I recognize some of your clients as they have found jobs through my company” she adds as an afterthought.

“Then why don’t they recognize you?” He asks, because neither of them are stupid, she surely noticed how everyone got ready to attack in case she so moved in the wrong direction.

She laughs. “Surely you don’t expect me to meet every person who works in my company, I know of them, of course, I’m not stupid, gotta make sure they keep their mouths shut, _but_ , they don’t _need_ to meet me” she takes another sip of her drink and hums, “This was a good talk but I got to go” she starts getting up and taking money out of her bag, “it was a pleasure to meet you Weasel, I see why he kept you around”

_He?_

He counts the money she left and he is already on the _hundreds_ for a fucking drink when she calls him again, standing next to the door.

“Before I forget, please tell Wade to check his phone, I have a new job for him waiting, let him know that if he continues to ignore me I’ll personally castrate him and make him suffer enough for him to wish to have never been born” she winks. “I’ll be waiting to hear your decision”

And he realizes why she is familiar.

Those eyes.

_Those damn eyes._

They are the same baby blue that Wade’s eyes are, completely showing that they are having fun while seeing you suffer.

He grunts. _Wade, what shit did you drag me into this time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaayy, this chapter was one I had planned but didn’t write so it took me longer to post, the other ones have snippets of them ready so I hope they’ll come easier to finish


	3. TV Channels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan hangs out with Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m back, I love this AU, what can I say?

They are in Wade’s house.

Logan is changing the channels, wondering when the food will arrive.

Wade interrupts him. “Wait, get back to the other channel” 

He does it and the tv shows a cartoon of an old man and two kids pointing at a footprint.

“Not that one, though we should watch it later, you’ll love it Wolvie”

He sighs and changes the channel again, in specific a news channel. He glances at Wade who is watching the screen with scary attention.

“Oh my god, how can she do that” he mutters a few more words and Logan frowns and looks at the screen to read what it says.

**_“Janet Drake talks about her husband death in Haiti”_ **

“The woman lost her husband Wade” he says it slowly, wondering for a second if Wade’s a sociopath, then he remembers who he’s talking about.

“God, so fucking creepy, gave me chills, I’m gonna have to puke” Wade goes to the bathroom, talking to his voices and shivering.

Logan shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Sometimes Wade is such a weirdo.

He looks back to the screen and notices that behind the woman,  _ Janet Drake, _ there’s a kid that looks to be about 11 years old and could probably be a carbon copy of her.

They keep showing the tape of Janet talking about the loss of her husband, how her son,  _ Timothy Drake,  _ had to endure not only losing one parent but to hope that she would wake up from her coma. The scene changes to now a group of people sitting around a circular table.

“I’m glad for Timothy, I can’t imagine what my daughter would have done if she went through what that boy has” one of them says.

“Totally agree, he’s so young, barely 14 years old and already has gone through so much” a man shakes his head but Logan doesn’t care because _14 years old?_ _The kid looks like a baby._

He comes back from his thoughts to hear someone say. “What do you think will happen to Drake Industries? We know that it has branches in a lot of scopes but they have been centered in Archeology and now that Jack is gone” the woman keeps talking but Logan doesn’t really care anymore and changes the channel.

The cartoon calls his attention.

When Wade comes back he mutters about probably leaving on a mission soon.

Logan nods and keeps watching the tv.

After all, Wade always comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess, I know, Logan, love the man, also if you didn’t notice, the cartoon is Gravity Falls !!


	4. Commercialize it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet watches her son, Slade suffers and Wade is there for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn you, if you guys remember, in the summary it said that Janet was the younger sister but I decided to change it since it didn’t go well with the _non-existent_ timeline I have and now she is the middle sibling !!
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope u enjoy it!

They are standing on the roof of Drake Industries, his older sister’s company.

Wade plays with one of the katanas Slade gave him as a birthday gift.

“Why do you let him follow Batman?” Slade asks while staring at his sister.

His sister who is laying on the ground with a pair of binoculars because apparently, _“you have to get your hands dirty to get things done”_

“Is good for his training” she answers.

Wade tells her. “I think what Slade meant is why you let him _like_ Batman. The man’s morals are literally black and white” he makes a disgust expression.

“It will be good for him”

“How?” The confusion is clear on Slade’s voice.

“Haven’t you heard the phrase, _never meet your heroes_?” Janet smiles, her eyes shine, “he’ll learn it the hard way, and isn’t that the better one?”

Slade and Wade glance at each other behind Janet who keeps talking about how a mastermind her Timothy will become.

“ _What are we going to do?”_ Wade mouths.

Slade mouths back. _“I don’t know”_

They turn back to watch their sister who is currently watching her son.

“What is he doing?” Slade decides to ask.

“He is taking pictures, oh, Selina is talking to him, probably trying to make him stop” Janet sighs, “I’ll have to tell her no to get in my son’s business,” she goes back to watching Tim, “no one can except from me”

Wade comes back to the conversation. “How come you are the normal one out of the three of us?”

She scoffs. “Says who? I, for one, think that Slade is the most sane of the three of us” she puts her binoculars down, “you have spawned, haven’t you?” she stares at Slade who is thinking about the decisions that lead him to be here.

“Slade got preg—?” Wade is about to ask something that Slade doesn’t want to hear so he interrupts him.

“If you are talking about the time my wife gave birth to two of my kids, then yes, I have spawned” he says.

Wade keeps talking. “Isn’t she your ex wife?”

“Anyway, what I’m talking about is that you _actually_ thought _‘Hey, I want to have more than one baby’_ and that to me screams—” she stops talking, “Uh, that actually makes me think that the person is crazy for wanting more than one baby” she purses her lips and looks back to Wade, “I’m beginning to think you are the normal one, little brother”

Wade looks at them with a big smile. “Really?”

Slade really wonders what he did in his past life for him to deserve this.

“Sure, the other day you said you got invited to a group by the CIA, that’s good, it will get you connections, will probably teach you how to stay alive too” Janet answers him.

“Wait, don’t you have one kid too?” Slade points to Tim, “isn’t he the reason why we are on the top of a building in the middle of the night?” 

“Why do you say it like it’s a bad thing?” Janet glares at him, “it’s not a bad thing to care about my offspring”

“Aww, you are such a mom Janie, I can’t believe it!” Wade coos at her while she tries to bite him.

“Don’t get closer Wade, I know where you spend your days, you are not putting your fingers close to my face, ever again” she hisses.

“I love you too” he sends her a kiss.

She pretends to catch the kiss. “That’s disgusting, you embarrass me” she sniffs.

“Then give me back my kiss”

She ignores him and proceeds with her mission of watching out for her son.

“As for Timothy, I only have _one_ son, do you want me to repeat it in spanish?”

“Say it in spanish!” Wade tells her.

“ _S_ _olamente tengo un hijo,_ Slade” she smirks, “anyway, I never wanted a kid, I don’t like kids, I think they are little beings who only know how to poop and eat, but Tim is _my_ son, I have spawned him, so while he was like that at the beginning, he _obviously_ got over it”

“All the kids get over that Janet” Slade mutters.

“And now, have you met my baby Slade? He is smarter than any of you two could wish to be, yeah, his morals may be too black and white for my taste, but that’s only because I’ve decided for him to learn on his own instead of teaching him myself”

Slade sighs.

“I need a drink”

Wade interrupts him. “Hey, what do you think about me killing people?” 

Janet puts her binoculars down.

“Is this a phase you are going to get over it? Or are you going to be like Slade and commercialize it?” she asks instead.

Slade grunts. “Everything is okay as long as you don’t touch my clients, kill kids, or innocent people, we are mercenaries Wade, not savages”

Wade nods excited.

Janet hums. “This is something I could work with”

Slade squints at his younger sister.

She has an idea and he doesn’t know if he’ll like it. Well, whatever, if anything comes to worse he’ll skip coming to Gotham for the next few months and that would be it.


	5. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s not jealous, nope, _no_ , Peter is not jealous of Black Canary, the Falcon, or even Deathstroke, why would he? He is only Wade’s friend and that’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall, i added the relationship tag of spideypool, you have been warned, i don’t plan on making this a romance fic or anything, it’ll stay like this, short chapters with encounters and family meetings !!
> 
> also, very minor sam/bucky/steve in this chapter 👀👀
> 
> edit: i took out the relationship because i didn’t really felt it lol, i love spideypool but i don’t think it fits this fic, perhaps I wrote Peter too young? Idk, but for now the jealousy peter feels is more towards when you are jealous of someone hanging out with your best friend 🥴

Peter had been patrolling on his own tonight because Matt said Foggy said it was date night, and he doesn’t question Foggy, Peter thinks it’s one of the smartest things Matt has ever done.

Well, he _had_ been patrolling on his own the first hour, until he found himself facing a familiar back.

“Wade?”

Wade turns around and clings into him. “Spidey! How’s been college sweetie-pie? Miss me?”

“It’s been good, you know, the usual, we are planning on making shirts that say we have managed to last two years” he says, “where have you been?” he finally asks, because the last time he saw Wade had been two months ago, when the man, Slade, who also works as the mercenary Deathstroke— _and he found out about his methods after only googling it_ —, had come screaming at Wade about raccoons and making Peter feel like he was 16 years old all over again.

“Sorry, he’s been with me” he jumps at the new voice.

He ignores Deadpool saying, _Oh, oh, do that again! Jump Spidey!_

“And you are?” He looks at the woman wearing a leather jacket and _fishnets?_

“Black Canary” she says and Peter’s eyes widen, what is _she_ doing here? With Wade of all people?

“Oh, I’m Spiderman”

“I know, I’ve heard a lot about you” she smiles, “sorry for taking Wade away, but I needed him for some things”

  
Peter frowns, why did she smile like that when she said she had heard about him?

“Now that I remember, Janet told me to ask you if you have seen Slade” Deadpool says as he rubs his cheek against Peter’s mask.

Black Canary squints her eyes. “When did she tell you to ask me?”

Wade hums. “Three days ago? Or four? I think it was three”

“Three days ago Slade contacted me, mocking me for the company’s security, I ignored him, then he started cursing at me through multiple texts saying that he got electrocuted and he was sure it was my fault” she smirks at the end.

Wade stops rubbing himself against Peter and turns to look at the other vigilante. “ _O_? Oh my god, it _was_ O, right??” he asks with so much awed in his voice.

Black Canary nods. “It was O”

_“She’s so cool”_ he whispers, “Then you don’t know where Slade is?”

She bites her lip. “Before we left I think I saw him following Oliver, you know how much Slade manages to get into him” she nods, “yeah, I think he’s probably trying to get him to fight, Mia and Roy have been sending me videos but I haven’t checked them, I assume your brother succeeded”  
  


Peter stares at the two of them, feeling left out, until he processes what he heard, but before he can say anything about  _ Deathstroke  _ being _ Wade’s brother,  _ Deadpool interrupts him.

“It’s that you Sammy?” He screams at, _Falcon?_

Peter looks at the new vigilante who has by his side Captain America and the Winter Soldier.

Falcon, _Sammy?_ sighs.

“Hey Wade” Captain America and the Winter Soldier turn to stare at their friend. “How is it going?”

“Good! Janie wanted me to tell you that she had a job of recon for you!”

Falcon nods. “All right, anything else?”

Deadpool hums and taps his chin. “I don’t think so…” he pauses. “Oh! Rose wanted to visit your new place, Tim too, but he said he could wait until it was your turn”

“So I should expect a visit from Rose, got it”

“Yup!” An explosion is heard. “Oh, that’s our cue Canary, gotta go” he announces.

Peter is about to ask him where he is going but he gets distracted by what the other three heroes are saying.

“What just happened?” Steve asks.

“Deadpool? Really?” Bucky says.

“Why do I feel like you are drawing the wrong conclusions?” _Sammy_ says and Peter feels a pang of jealousy, he knows he shouldn’t, Wade is a grown ass man and he can hang out with whoever he wants and Peter doesn’t have—

“Hey baby boy, you coming?” Wade asks him and Peter sighs.

“Sure Wade, lead the way”

They leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t notice, Steve/Bucky/Sam is a ship, I really love it, I feel it’s amazing.
> 
> I wasn’t sure of adding the relationship tag of them on this fic because they won’t be acting as a couple anytime soon, but since I’m making this a series and the second work _will_ have them acting like one I will add them as a relationship in that work, should I add them as one in here???????


	6. New Addition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is here.
> 
> Wade, Slade and Janet talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I’ve finally cracked the ages!!!!  
> Slade is 42, Janet is 35, Wade is 29, Rose is 15, Tim is 14 and Ellie is 5 🥰

“So, what do you think?” Wade asks as they watch Tim, Rose and Ellie play.

“I didn’t believe she was your daughter until she started talking” Slade says, cheerful as always.

“She is beautiful” Janet states.

“Why do you say it like that?” Wade squints at her.

She stares back. “Well, it’s  _ you _ , you have always been disgusting” she clarifies.

Wade chokes. “Excuse me? I’ve always been a fucking meal, look at me, I’m basically Ryan Reynolds!” He points at his body.

“Don’t know who that is” Slade admits.

“Anyway, back to the point, of course she is beautiful, I made her with  _ love _ ”

“You just told us her mother had sex with you because she thought she was gonna die” 

Wade sticks his tongue at Slade who rolls his eye.

Janie interrupts them. “I didn’t made Tim with love and he came out perfectly”

They stare at her with realization.

“I made Grant and Joseph with love” Slade provides.

“And see how that came out, Rose is way better, and like Wade, it was just a fling for you too”

Slade and Wade stare at each other, then at Janet, then the three turn to stare at their kids again.

“They are gonna conquer the world” Slade says after a few minutes.

“Tim has a 15 year old plan for that, he plans it to be over by the time he is 30” Janet provides them.

“Your kids better not be giving bad ideas to Ellie, she’s only five, she should only be planning how to kill someone, not maim or control,” Wade pouts, “I still haven’t teach her how to self restrain herself”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left 👀  
> But no worries! There are still gonna be more works for this series!!


	7. two years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone named Vanessa called and is stating that Wade is missing.
> 
> Slade and Janet start looking.

Slade stares at the phone.

It’s the family phone, the one Janet made them all have, the phone which is currently ringing with an unknown number.

He wonders who could have got his number, or perhaps it could be Wade, he hasn’t heard of him for a while.

He says. “Who’s this?”

“This is Vanessa, is this, uh, _the Terminator_?” A woman answers and Slade squints.

“How did you get this number?” He asks instead of confirming.

“Wade gave it to me” he frowns, why would Wade give her his personal number and not his work one? “he told me to call in case of emergencies, and, I think, this may be an emergency” she takes a deep breath “I don’t know where Wade is, he left and he didn’t take his phone and I don’t know where he is”

Slade frowns. “When did he leave?” 

“A month ago, I thought at first he was on a job, but I asked Weasel and he said that Wade hasn’t taken any new jobs since last month, I, I don’t know what to do, that’s why I called” her voice wobbles but she keeps it together.

His grip on the phone tightens, _fuck you Wade, for making him handle this._ Then he realizes what she said, Wade _always_ takes jobs, no matter if they are about scaring little shits or killing a president. “All right, I’ll be looking for him, Vanessa”

She thanks him.

“How do you know him?” he asks her, he already has a few suspicions but he needs her to confirm them.

“We are engaged”

He takes a deep breath through his nose. “I’ll call you when I find him”

He hangs up and calls _her._

He doesn’t wait for her to say anything. “It’s about Wade”

She sighs. “What did he do this time?”

“He is missing, someone called Vanessa called me saying that Wade gave her my number in case something happened”

“How long?”

“Approximately one month”

She curses. “Was he on a job?”

“No, but apparently,” he stumbles with his words, “Apparently he was engaged with this Vanessa” he can hear her take a deep breath.

“Find what you can about what’s been going on with Wade, he stopped getting jobs from me, didn’t answer my texts for the last two years unless it was about Timothy. I want to know everything, even if he changed his favorite shampoo scent, and I want it _now_ , Slade”

“Consider it done Janet”

She hangs up and Slade sighs, _where are you Wade?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so, this work ends 👀  
> The next one I think will be narrated by Janet and explain her relationship with her siblings !!
> 
> I’ve read some of you want tiny tim, tim, or whatever form of tim, and i promise you’ll get it, just, not yet
> 
> edit: i just realized that i never made myself clear on the timeline of this fanfic, but all the chapters are not happening next to the last one, they are all scrambled, for example, this one is before wade gets his cure for his cancer, other ones are before he meets team red, etc.
> 
> If you’d like for me to give you the timeline I have i’ll gladly do so!!:D


End file.
